


It Wasn't Worth It | Không đáng

by Stony1111



Series: Stony One-shots [23]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Apologies, Civil War, Death, Feels, Friendship, Hurt, Hurt Tony, Love, M/M, Pain, Poor Tony, Tony Angst, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Whump, poor steve
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23442964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stony1111/pseuds/Stony1111
Summary: Tony hối hận về cái giá mà những con quỷ đã mang lại cho gã.Cuối cùng gã xin lỗi Captain Steven Grant Rogers.Thật quá tệ khi nó phải đi đến bước này.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Stony One-shots [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639129
Kudos: 5





	It Wasn't Worth It | Không đáng

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It Wasn't Worth It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3808570) by [arthurimeantacitusimean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthurimeantacitusimean/pseuds/arthurimeantacitusimean). 



> Bản dịch cũng được đăng trên wattpad.

Nó không đáng, Steve à.

Khi mà nhìn cậu chết; nhìn cậu khóc và la hét và chảy máu trước mặt tôi khi tôi làm cậu tổn thương. Khi mà biết rằng...

Tôi là nguyên nhân khiến cậu đau đớn từng giây từng phút.

Đôi mắt xanh của cậu vẫn còn đọng lại trong tâm trí tôi. Sắc màu của đại dương cầu xin tôi dừng lại.

Nó không công bằng. Chúng ta đều là con người. Sớm muộn gì tất cả chúng ta đều sẽ chết.

Nhưng tại sao cậu lại phải đi trước vậy?

Cậu đã không thích tôi. Chết tiệt, tôi cũng chẳng phải là một fan hâm mộ lớn của cậu, Grandad. Bất kể như thế nào, tôi đã tự cầu xin mình dừng lại. Cho dù cậu không tin tôi. Tôi đã làm thế.

Nhưng mà tôi không thể. Cậu biết điều đó mà, Captain.

Cậu cũng không thể.

Chúng ta đã mất một người lính tốt, Rogers.

Cậu đã làm cho đất nước này tự hào.

Tôi không muốn nó đi xa đến thế này.

Tôi không nghĩ rằng nó sẽ đi xa đến thế này.

Tôi xin lỗi.

Điều tồi tệ nhất đã xảy ra rồi. Chuyện mà tôi không thể chịu đựng được... đã xảy ra...

Và dù tất cả những điều chúng ta đã nói và làm với nhau, dù tất cả những câu hỏi nặng nề mà tôi phải hỏi, và những lời nói dối khủng khiếp mà tôi phải nói...

Có một điều mà hiện tại tôi vẫn sẽ không bao giờ có thể nói với bất cứ ai. Không phải bạn bè hay đồng nghiệp của tôi hay thậm chí là tổng thống. Một điều... Một điều đáng lẽ tôi nên nói với cậu... Nhưng giờ tôi không thể...

Và giờ đã quá muộn rồi. Tôi đã không còn cơ hội để nói với cậu.

Nói với cậu rằng...

Không.

Nó không đáng. 

Vẫn cứ không đáng...

Vĩnh viễn sẽ không đáng.

\- Tony Stark.


End file.
